If You: Gravi Style
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: To appreciate this, you have to be familiar with "If You Give a Mouse a Cookie" series. This is a lot like that. Stupid little things of what would happen to the Gravi characters. Like, if you give Shuu some pocky or K a gun. PLEASE R&R!
1. If You Give Shuu Some Pocky

If you give Shuu some pocky

Then he'll want another stick.

And if he gets another stick

Then he'll want to sing

And if he gets to sing

Then he'll want Ryuuichi there.

And if he gets Ryuuichi there

Then Tatsuha will surely follow

And if Tatsuha follows

The Yuki will be there to yell at him

And if Yuki is there to yell

Then Shuuichi will want to squeeze him

And if he gets to squeeze him

Then he'll want a kiss

And if he gets a kiss

Then he'll think of something sweet

And if he thinks of something sweet

He'll want some more pocky.


	2. If You Give K a Gun

If you Give K a gun

He will want to use it

And if he will want to use it

He will want to shoot Shuuichi

And if he gets to shoot Shuuichi

Yuki will come to his rescue

And if Yuki comes to his rescue

K will shoot him too

And if he shoots him too

Tohma would come for revenge

And if Tohma comes for revenge

Then K will shoot Tohma too

And if K shoots him too

Then the police would come

And if the police come

So would the homicide detectives

And if the detectives show up

Then K would be in trouble

And if K gets in trouble

He would be sent to prison

And if he gets sent to prison

He will want a gun


	3. If You Give Tatsuha a Nittle Grasper Vid...

If you give Tatsuha a Nittle Grasper video

Then he will want Ryuuichi

And if he wants Ryuuichi

Then he will go to his sister

And when his sister turns him down

Then he will go to Tohma

And when Tohma refuses

Then he will go to Shuuichi

And when Shuuichi gets him Ryuuichi

Then Tatsuha will be happy

And when Tatsuha is happy

Then he will want a kiss from Ryuuichi

And when Ryuuichi gives a kiss

Then Tatsuha will want more

And when he wants more

Then Tohma will intervene

And when Tohma intervenes

Then he will take Ryuuichi away

And when Ryuuichi is gone

Then Tatsuha will go back to his Nittle Grasper video

And when he goes back to the video

Then he will want Ryuuichi.


	4. If You Give Ryuuichi Kumagoro

If you give Ryuu Kumagoro

Then he will chew on it

And when he chews on it

Then he will get hungry

And when he gets hungry

Then he will eat

And when he eats

Then he will want to sing

And when he sings

Then he will want a mic

And when he gets a mic

Then he will want his fellow band

And when he gets his band

Then he will want a stage

And when he gets a stage

Then he'll want an audience

And when he gets an audience

Then he'll want to sing a duet with Shuu

And when he sings a duet

Then he will want to play

And when he wants to play

Then he will want Kumagoro.


	5. If You Give Maiko a Yuki Eiri Novel

If you give Maiko an Eiri Yuki novel

Then she will want to read it

And when she wants to read it

Then she will demand silence

And when she demands silence

Then she wants Shuuichi to shut up

And when she gets Shuuichi to shut up

Then she can read

And when she starts to read

Then she starts to cry

And when she starts to cry

Then she will want a tissue

And when she gets a tissue

Then she will find her mom

And when she finds her mom

They will cry together over the book

And after they cry together

Then Maiko will run into Shuuichi

And when she runs into Shuuichi

Then she will think of Yuki

And when she thinks of Yuki

Then she will want to read his novel.


	6. If You Give Rage Shuuichi

If you give Rage Shuuichi

Then she will fall in love

And when she falls in love

The pink-haired vocalist will suffer

And when he suffers

Then he will cry

And when he cries

Then Rage will try to make him feel better

And when she tries to make him feel better

Then Shuuichi will push her away

And when he pushes her away

Then she will get mad

And when she gets mad

Then she will pull out her Panda

And when she pulls out her Panda

She will try and kill Shindou

And when she tries to kill Shindou

He will escape with K and Sakano

And when they escape

K will try and demolish her with his laser

And when K misfires (again)

Then the whole of downtown Tokyo will blow up (again)

And when it all blows up

Rage will go flying out of her Panda

And when she flies out of her Panda

Then she will land on the unconcious Shuuichi

And when she lands on Shuuichi

Then she will have her singer.


End file.
